User talk:Koflem/Top Secret
3+1 Expertise? Ups...My blue bar is gone :< --і†оκαҐυ 21:15, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Yeah i know... but since you use only 1 attack (except for interrupting), you dont need that much mana. Radiant insignas helps too.-- [[User:Koflem|''Koflem]](.) 21:29, 9 July 2008 (EDT) I changed it for a version wich has a lot more expertise, at the cost of hp... -- [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) 21:45, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :wow! Stop it right there! 3 majors, geez O.O ! Big no! Lower wilderness, up expertise. --'Sazzy ' 22:20, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ok... now 1 major and only a little less damage (1 less second poison+bleed and 1 less regen from unguent) -- [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) 22:48, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :I herd I liek dis nao. :> --і†оκαҐυ 22:52, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Can someone test it for me please? i don't have nightfall yet so i can't :/ -- [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) 23:01, 9 July 2008 (EDT) '''And before someone says something about this, i know there already are R degen builds, but none are like mine':p -- [[User:Koflem|''Koflem]](.) 23:03, 9 July 2008 (EDT) I say move it to a build page and slap a trial or testing tag on it.--і†оκαҐυ 00:01, 10 July 2008 (EDT) You think it's good? xD -- [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) 11:32, 10 July 2008 (EDT) This Has been done about 1000 times before, and trashed everytime, need proof? Frosty No U! 11:41, 10 July 2008 (EDT) # http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:R/Me_Epidemic_Daze_Ranger # http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:R/Me_Rapid_Degen_Spreader # http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:R/Me_Conditional_Crowd_Control # http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:R/Me_condition_spreder And there is probably many that have been trashed and since deleted. Frosty No U! 11:41, 10 July 2008 (EDT) I know, but they all have the same problem: they spread only 2 degens, wich is not enough. My build spreads 3 of them. -- [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) 11:58, 10 July 2008 (EDT) oh yeah.. look at the comment above.. :Is this for PvE right? Frosty No U! 12:02, 10 July 2008 (EDT) nope... for pve you can use Signet of Infection to deal a fourth condition. -- [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) 12:40, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :So where is it ment for, because in PvP people are not dumb enough to ball up like that Frosty No U! 12:41, 10 July 2008 (EDT) I know, but sometimes they do... and anyways, you can spread it to multiple enemies manually if you want altough your burning only last 7 seconds (with fiery bow)-- [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) 12:54, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Look at my second build (wich is actually my third) and say your bad comments :)-- [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) 12:56, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Well, Firstly, no, there is nothing wrong with it, that's why http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:R/Rt_Brutal_Point_Blank_Shot Frosty No U! 13:16, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Shoot.... why do they always take my ideas? >.<-- [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) 13:48, 10 July 2008 (EDT) "altough your burning only last 7 seconds (with fiery bow)" Fiery bow or not, doesn't matter... lern teh game. --84.24.206.123 21:21, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Spam build Comments, anyone? -- [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) 20:39, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Crap. No damage whatsoever (Cmon, you can't be serious with only SD as a dmg spell), and tanking is fail. Besides, it states "mana", which is non-existant. You can't spam SD that fast → gw:aftercast delay. Noone would attack you after noticing you have +72 armor. Or they just use any random Ench Remove and rape you, since you have so little damage you can't stop them. --84.24.206.123 21:21, 11 July 2008 (EDT) SD has no aftercast delay. And 117 dmg/second for 0 energy pwns. By the time you'd cast a 1xx dmg spell, wich always takes 2 seconds, have a cooldown and takes a lot of energy to cast, you'd do 234 dmg... Also, since you have only 1 damage spell, you can have a lot of armor spells, unlike other elementalists or mesmers wich get pwned fast by any damage dealer because they need a lot of spells to cover cooldown time. -- [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) 08:51, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Aftercast yes it does. DPS is about 44 - 46, really not worth it. Frosty No U! 08:58, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Sigh... all my builds are doomed >.<-- [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) 10:33, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::What is a scythes auto attack damage? think it must be around the double. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:39, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::Huh? Scythe auto-attack damage, if customized and no other bonuses, is ~17 DPS... -- [[User:Koflem|Koflem]](.) 09:39, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::No. Don't forget the +domage from Scythe Mastery. I think the dps of a scythe is on par with that of a ele spammign domage skills. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box''']] 20px 09:46, 13 July 2008 (EDT)